


Something New

by freaky_hanyou



Series: Something New & Adventures [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tokyo Setting, Top Nanase Haruka, What's plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto goes out with some of his friends, he hears about some of their more...risque adventures with women, and would really like to try out what he heard with Haru. However, he finds himself too embarrassed to broach the subject of his curiosity with Haru. Luckily Haru almost always knows what Makoto is thinking, and can give Makoto -exactly- what he wants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> In continuing my game of fanfic catchup, it’s time for some Free! stories yaaay! I greatly enjoyed writing my Free! story, and I am very happy to write more. Lots of ideas have piled up over the past year, especially of the smutty variety ;) 
> 
> Also kotatsu: A low Japanese table with a heater underneath and a blanket that can be attached during the winter. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Haru…”

 

“Hn?”

 

“Are we boring?”

 

Haru looked up from his schoolwork to make eye contact with Makoto seated across from him at the kotatsu; he was surprised to see that Makoto’s eyes were resolutely glued to his homework, and there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Makoto began, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck with a hand as he still refused to look at Haru, “I went out with some guys from school the other night, and after a few drinks they starting talking about their…exploits with women,” he faltered for a moment, struggling to convey his point using words that wouldn’t cause him to burst into flame from embarrassment, “Some of the things they were talking about were…pretty…surprising…”

 

“Like?” Haru was no very curious where Makoto was going with this, so he couldn’t resist prodding him further…even though he knew it would probably only reduce Makoto to embarrassed splutters.

 

It did. “Like…m-making love in…different places in the house or outside, using h-handcuffs…” he made eye contact with Haru for one instant before he suddenly lost his nerve, backpedaling entirely as he blushed heavily. “Actually, n-nevermind!” he said in an overly-cheery voice, “Forget I said anything!”

 

Haru didn’t comment as Makoto immediately threw himself into his homework with unnecessary zeal. _So that’s how it is…_ Haru thought as he continued to eye Makoto across the table, easily reading him like a book. It wasn’t that Makoto thought that their sexual exploits were _bad_ or anything, he was just curious about what they hadn’t tried yet. He very obviously wanted to try whatever he’d heard about, but he was too embarrassed to voice it. _How interesting._ Haru’s mind was already working in overdrive as his gaze slowly dropped back to his schoolwork, a plan forming in his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto reread the same sentence five times as he felt Haru’s gaze tear through him. _I knew I shouldn’t have said anything; now he’s going to think I don’t like what we do or something—!_ But to his surprise, Haru’s attention quietly dropped back to his schoolwork, and he let the subject drop, just like Makoto wanted. Or at least, that’s what Makoto _thought_ he wanted.

 

Makoto gave himself a mental shake, forcing himself to focus on the book in front of him. _Snap out of it,_ he berated himself, _the moment’s already passed._ It wasn’t that Makoto thought that what he did with Haru was _bad_ or anything; no, far from it actually. But the things his friends talked about were so shocking, so risqué, so… _hot_ that Makoto couldn’t help but want to bring the matter to Haru’s attention. But he chickened out, just like he usually did. _I’ll…try again later,_ he decided, gradually refocusing back on his book.

 

A few minutes of silence passed as Makoto regained momentum on his schoolwork. “Haru,” he said after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence, “I need your opinion on what this question is asking; I’m not quite sure—Haru?” Makoto looked across the table, perplexed. Haru was gone, his books and notebook abandoned on the table. When had he gotten up?

 

“Haru— _ah!_ ” Makoto jumped a foot in the air as he felt something under the table firmly nuzzle him between his legs. Eyes widening in surprise, Makoto lifted the blanket away from his lap to find Haru underneath the table, using his mouth and teeth to loosen the button and zipper of Makoto’s pants, his hands holding Makoto’s legs apart.

 

The heavy blush returned to Makoto’s cheeks in a matter of seconds as he felt his arousal coming to life. “H-Haru!” Makoto started, scandalized, “W-What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Haru replied calmly as he dragged Makoto’s zipper down with his teeth before licking and nipping gently around the waistline of Makoto’s boxers.

 

“But Haru,” Makoto continued to protest, although even Makoto himself was not quite sure why, “W-We’re at the table! You plan to do… _that_ here?”

 

“I plan to do more than just _that_ here, Makoto,” Haru replied, lust deepening his voice as his eyes sparked with blue fire. Before Makoto could scramble to form a reply Haru decided that talking time was over, pressing a sinful kiss to the tip of Makoto’s growing arousal through the fabric of his underwear. Makoto gasped sharply and finally gave in, leaning back on his hands as Haru licked at him gently through the slit in his boxers.

 

“Haru,” Makoto whined softly, and Haru decided to humor him a little, pulling his boxers down enough so he could access him fully. Haru’s back knocked into the top of the table as he leaned closer to Makoto’s length, gently nipping from the tip down, following the vein along the underside. Makoto struggled to keep his hips still as Haru continued to torment him with small nips and kisses, never fully giving him relief.

 

“H-Haru…” Makoto started pleadingly, shifting to shakily brush a hand through Haru’s hair.

 

“Hmm?” Haru replied, not letting up as he brought his lips back to Makoto’s tip, licking around its edge.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Haru please,” Makoto gasped, no longer able to keep still, his hips blindly thrusting forward towards Haru’s mouth.

 

Haru smiled to himself before he gave in, a hand moving to pin Makoto’s hip as he took him into his mouth, his other hand firmly gripping what he couldn’t take in.

 

“ _Aaah,_ Haru,” Makoto moaned in pleasure, hand tightening in Haru’s hair as he tormented him, alternating between sucking harshly and barely applying any pressure at all. “ _Haru **ka**_ , _”_ he begged, his other hand scratching at the floor as he felt his release grow closer and closer. Haru suddenly increased the speed of his hand, his other hand releasing Makoto’s hip to roll his testicles between his fingers—

 

“ _Haru!_ H-Haru, _I’m—!”_ Makoto’s hand spasmed in Haru’s hair, his release about to overwhelm him—

 

But Haru suddenly completely pulled away, disappearing back under the table. Makoto groaned in unabashed frustration, falling back onto the floor as he panted harshly, barely resisting the urge to take himself into his hands and finish the job. The sound of books falling vaguely registered in Makoto’s ears, but nothing really clicked until Haru was helping him up, encouraging him to lean back onto the table.

 

That got Makoto’s attention. “Haru,” he exclaimed breathlessly, continuing his verbal protests even as he eagerly helped Haru complete the task of getting Makoto’s shirt off and pants down the rest of the way. _“Here?”_

 

Haru slowly removed his own shirt before replying. “Here,” he confirmed, tossing his shirt to the floor.

 

“B-But,” Makoto protested, feeling the cold wood pressing against his shoulder blades as Haru leaned over him, “But we eat here!”

 

Haru’s blue eyes darkened with desire. “I intend to do just that, Makoto.” Any other thoughts Makoto might have had left him immediately as Haru leaned forward, planting a searing kiss to his lips before dropping to his knees at the edge of the table between Makoto’s legs, spreading them apart until Makoto’s throbbing arousal and entrance were both plain to his gaze.

 

Makoto didn’t have time to think about how embarrassing the position was as Haru took him into his mouth again, sucking roughly once at his tip before kissing down the side of his length and nipping gently at the skin of his inner thigh.

 

“Haru, st— _ah!_ ” Makoto’s whole body twitched as Haru bit down, suckling a possessive mark into his thigh. His attentions moved gradually back to where Makoto’s wanted him most, giving his length one slow lick before Haru moved lower, pressing the tip of his tongue to Makoto’s entrance.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Makoto cursed in a haze, leg muscles spasming as Haru’s hands held his thighs in place, teasing him with small, shallow licks. Makoto’s moans grew louder and louder as he rapidly lost all sense, writhing on the table as wordless pleas fell from his mouth. Just when Makoto could take no more Haru abruptly left him again, allowing Makoto to briefly catch his breath, sprawled on the table. He was back in a moment, a bottle from the kitchen in his hand as he leaned over Makoto, setting the bottle down temporarily by Makoto’s shoulders as he divested himself of his jeans and underwear.

 

Haru put one leg on the table, using the leverage to rub himself maddeningly against Makoto’s entrance. “Do you know how _hungry_ you make me, Makoto?” Haru asked, thrusting against him again for good measure, ignoring the way Makoto’s cries spiked louder and louder.

 

“Haru please, Haru, _god,”_ Makoto moaned incoherently, hands going to Haru’s shoulders as he wrapped himself around Haru’s lean frame.

 

Haru reached up for the bottle of olive oil he had taken from the kitchen, pouring a liberal amount on his hand and thoroughly coating his fingers. He set the bottle aside and slipped one, then two fingers inside Makoto, scissoring them gently. Makoto gasped in response, tilting his hips to give Haru better access to him.

 

“Haru…I can’t wait any longer…” Makoto reached down, gently taking Haru’s arousal into his hand and bringing him to where Haru’s fingers were still preparing him. “ _Please_ Haru,” he whispered.

 

Haru was unable to deny him, and he braced his hands on the table by Makoto’s shoulders, one leg still on the table as he pushed inside him, slowly joining them together. Makoto cried out in relief, eagerly pushing at Haru’s hips with his legs to bring him closer. Haru struggled to keep an even pace despite Makoto’s enthusiasm; he really hadn’t prepared him well enough, so he shouldn’t overdo it just yet—

 

Haru suddenly let out a ragged gasp as Makoto took advantage of his superior strength, patience gone as he used his legs to pull Haru completely onto the table. Haru lost his balance and fell forward, catching himself on Makoto’s chest as their hips came together with much more force than Haru had originally intended.

 

 _“Damn,”_ he cursed, pleasure racing through him as his nails scratched lightly into Makoto’s chest. Makoto held him close, pinning him down to the table as he nibbled at Haru’s ear.

 

“I told you I couldn’t wait any longer,” Makoto murmured as he pulled Haru in for a kiss, heatedly running his tongue over Haru’s lips as he allowed said swimmer to pull back slightly, regaining his balance.

 

When the two parted, Haru nipped at his cheek. “Idiot,” he said, but Makoto could hear the smile in his voice before he pulled back, roughly bringing their hips together. Haru let out a quiet groan as he set a relentless pace, the table creaking underneath them as they moved.

 

Makoto moaned softly as he struggled to keep pace. “Haru… _ah!_ Mmm…”

 

Haru could feel himself rapidly approaching the edge; the combination of Makoto’s warmth surrounding him tightly and the constant stream of shouts and approval tumbling from Makoto’s mouth was quickly becoming too much for him. “Makoto,” he panted, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow onto the table’s edge, “Tell me where…”

 

“Almost,” Makoto said shakily, and Haru shifted his hips slightly until Makoto’s mouth parted in a silent ‘o’ before all at once he became louder than before. _“There!_ Please, _Haru!”_

 

Haru focused his everything on driving himself into that one spot. He was so _close,_ but _no,_ not without _Makoto—_

Suddenly Makoto’s body snapped taught beneath him as he came hard, nails digging into Haru’s shoulders while his cry of Haru’s name rang through the living room and nearby kitchen. Haru finally let himself go, biting lightly down on Makoto’s shoulder to hold back his own groan as his release overcame him, filling Makoto with his essence. Makoto held him tightly to him as long as he could until the strength left his legs, and he fell bonelessly to the table. Haru thrust into him a few more times before he stopped as well, resting his weight completely on Makoto.

 

There were a few moments of silence as the two caught their breath. “… _Wow,_ ” Makoto said after a moment, and Haru couldn’t hold back a satisfied smile, stretching up a bit to press a languid kiss to Makoto’s lips.

 

“…I didn’t realize how sturdy this table is,” Makoto commented offhandedly with a light blush and a giggle.

 

Haru didn’t reply and simply kissed him again. “Was that along the lines of something you wanted to try?” he asked, searching Makoto’s eyes for any form of regret or displeasure.

 

In response, Makoto gave him a brilliant smile. “Yeah,” he said, “Although I never would have thought of _this,_ ” he admitted. “Thank you, Haru.”

 

“For what?” he asked, snuggling closer as Makoto’s arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“For knowing what I want to say even when I’m too embarrassed to say it,” he replied, self-deprecation evident in his tone.

 

Haru frowned slightly and kissed him again. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, Makoto. You can tell me anything, anytime, anywhere…with Makoto, I want to try _everything,_ anytime, anywhere,” he added suggestively.

 

Despite his deepening blush, Makoto’s heart warmed at Haru’s response. “I know,” he said, “but I just…wasn’t sure how to bring it up,” he confessed.

 

“It’s not that hard,” Haru replied, “Like this: ‘Hey Makoto, how’s that homework coming along? By the way, I’d really love to have sex in the bath.’”

 

“Haru!” Makoto scolded laughingly.

 

“See? It’s that easy,” Haru continued as if Makoto hadn’t spoken.

 

Makoto shook his head. Haru had always been shamelessly blatant, and he loved him for it. “I’ll try my best from now on.”   

 

“Good.”

 

There was another long silence where the two simply enjoyed each other’s presence, sharing a close embrace and tender kisses. “Makoto?” Haru asked after another moment.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I was serious about the bath.”

 

Makoto just didn’t have the energy to be scandalized anymore. “I figured. Shall we?”

 

Haru gave Makoto a rare smile before climbing off the table, pulling Makoto to him before leading him towards the bathroom.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote this, but man was that fun. There will be more of these, and I maaaay or may not have gotten a tentative sequel idea as I typed this. Anyway, I don’t preference HaruMako or MakoHaru, so you’ll be seeing both from me. Although most of my ideas appear to be HaruMako at the moment, but that just happened that way. The next one ready to type is MakoHaru though.
> 
> I’d really love to hear what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
